Devastation Degree
Kaminoshi sat in the Middle of the lake meditating as a strong gale blew across the water tossing his brown hair everywhere and ruining his meditation. "Stupid wind messing up my concentration." he thought to himself as he resumed his meditation. Again a gale blew lthrough messing up his concentration."Damn wind I will annihilate you." He mentally fumed as he attempted to settle again. After third wind Kaminoshi got fed up and stood looking around angrily. He then saw a man sitting on the bank smiling. It was Muramasa who smiled a bit. He doesn't look like much. Much at all. Apparently I am in the right location though. The man thought. Might as well go and check him out. He thought once more. He lifted up from his seat. In an unnatural speed he moved to the area in front of Kaminoshi and floated above the water. "I am Muramasa. Greatness awaits you Kaminoshi." He said, hoping to spark some interest from the man. "I have no interest in your nonsense. Leave me at peace, I want to meditate." Kaminoshi replied in a monotone voice that could send shivers down a Kage's spine. What does this man what? Is he just idiotic or does he actually have a purpose? ''Kaminoshi thought to himself. With that he turned and began to meditate again. Muramasa remained silent. ''Rude. I hoped this would be easier. He smiled quickly and opened a palm and aimed it at Kaminoshi. He removed the transformation technique he used on his eyes to hide his rinnegan. He used the Creation of All Things and watched as a metal box quickly appeared and formed around Kamiyoshi. So this man is a Rinnengan user. He thought to himself I guess I could go for a workout with that he summoned his scythe and sliced the box to shreds as fast as one could blink. He turned towards the man and smiled "Dance" he spoke as he fired off many spheres of fire at almost point blank range. These spheres all missed the man and circled around him before breaking down into wells of gravity with superheated flames on the inside. these would suck him in and burn him to death if he was not careful. The flames sucked him in. But before, he made use of the Dark Release: Analysis technique. The flames didnt harm him at all, as he had absorbed them. He smiled and afterwards, he decided he'd use something of his own. He smirked, before muttering. "Almighty Push." Within a second, a burst of Shinra Tensei Force expelled from his body. It would easily blow the man away. The attack hit sending Kaminoshi flying, though he didn't seem to mind. "Quite a fun technique you have there, it's quite fun to ride." He spoke as he gracefully landed. "Now why don't we see how you like it." He spoke as he held his hand out. The gravity around them increased by so much it would crush a city to dust. "Have fun." He told the man. Muramasa thought that Kaminoshi's attack would affect his body as a front up attack. He used Attack Prevention Technique and remained intangible, safe from the pain of the gravity. He muttered. "Ow." Mocking Kaminoshi. He saw the damage around him. The enviroment was greatly damaged. "Quite an attack. Now, down to business. I have came to recruit you. Join me, Kaminoshi." "What do you want me to join?" Kaminoshi replied quite confused by this man's train of though So he disrupts my meditation, attacks me, and then asks me to join him. Heh this guy is crazier than I though. I'll hear him out ''He thought to himself. Meanwhile the high gravity still remained. Muramasa maintained his intangibility. "A group. I aim to overthrow some of the current Kage and other leaders. I understand that it will take time so I will start off small. We first will aim to overthrow the Kage of Amegakure. That is all I can say right now without saying too much. But I can promise great things." He said. "Money. Other greater things." He said. "Now. Your Answer?" He asked, waiting for a reply. "My goals are to eradicate anyone related to Asura and Indra, help me and I shall help you." He stated in a simple tone as he began to stretch. The high gravity was still very prominent. ''Little does he know...I am an Otsutsuki. He thought. "We have a deal." He said. "I am leader. You will obey my commands. That is my only catch to the deal. Understand?" He said, he didnt care for this man's want to kill Relatives of Asura and Indra. Theu were long gone. But he agreed. "I shall follow you to an extent but don't expect me to be at your beck and call. I shall kill with you not as a subject." he replied. "But do recall that almost everyone is related in someway to those two. Am I do expect you to keep your end of the bargain." "I shall, as long as you keep yours." He said. "How close must the people be to Indra and Asura. Because that is alot of people." He said, waiting for a reply. "Anyone related to them, mainly the Senju and Uchiha but others as well." He replied. "Otsutsuki Aswell?" He asked, very curious if it would refer to him. "Otsutsuki I have nothing against, you are fine." He replied to the man. "Mhm..I see.." Welcome to the team." He said, "We'll be in touch." He memorized the signature of Kaminoshi to find him later. He then used the Body Flicker Technique and left. So fast it looked as if he just disappeared.